The One That Got Away
by Scotlyn Levy
Summary: Scotlyn and Mykelti Thomson, along with their friends, spend a wild summer in Surfside, South Carolina. They reconnect with old friends, rekindle flames, and find heartbreak and new love. The story is being rated M for future chapters.
1. Character Introductions

Hello everyone! So this is sort of an introduction type deal for this story.

Scotlyn and Mykelti Thomson, along with their friends, spend a wild summer in Surfside, South Carolina. They reconnect with old friends, rekindle flames, and find heartbreak and new love.

My Characters:

Main Character is Scotlyn Thomson (21)

Mykelti (Kelti) Thomson (Scotlyn's younger sister, 20)

Noelle Dyson (Scotlyn's best friend, 21)

Bridget Barks (Kelti's best friend, 20)

Devin McLain (Kelti's boyfriend, 23)

Pierce McLain (Devin's older brother, 24)

Gavin Adams (Scotlyn's best friend, 22)

Cameron Riley (Gavin's boyfriend, 22)

Wrestlers I am using, but make no claims to owning. By the way, the wrestlers I use in this story will go by their real names with the exception of Angelina Love whose real is Lauren, but I made her name Lacy instead. Also, the wrestlers are younger than their actual ages. :)

Scott Levy, 30 (Raven)

Steve Borden, 41 (Sting)

Jessica "Jess" Kresa, 28 (O.D.B)

Mickie James, 26

Lisa Marie Varon, 29 (Tara)

Tommy Laughlin, 42 (Tommy Dreamer)

Robbie Roode jr. , 28 (Robert Roode)

Lacy Williams, 27 (Angelina Love)

James "Jamey" Cox, 25 (James Storm)

Shannon Spruill, 25 (Daffney)

Chris Parks, 31 (Abyss)

Mark Lamonica, 32 (Bully Ray)

Terry Gerin, 36 (Rhyno)

Descriptions of my characters will unfold throughout the story.


	2. Perfect Song on the Radio

The One That Got Away

Thunder rolled and lightening flashed across the skyline as a heavy rain gushed from the dark clouds that loomed over Pittsburgh. Scotlyn sat cross-legged on the couch watching the summer storm clouds pour. The only thing on Scotlyn's mind was the vacation she was taking with her sister, Mykelti, and their friends. It was a tradition that she started with her two best friends the summer before their senior year of high school. She was looking forward to the annual trip to Surfside; she just hoped the weather would be more cooperative there. As if sensing her thoughts, Mykelti comes into the room with her iPad.

"Good news. Weather in Surfside tomorrow is 90 degrees and sunny," she announced happily as she skipped over to Scotlyn.

"That's great news. I was worried that this crap would be following us and ruin our first day of vacation," Scotlyn replied then let out a yawn.

"We should head to bed. If we are even a second late to Bridget's house she is going to flip out," Mykelti said followed by an eye roll. She loved her best friend, but damn it she was just too impatient.

Scotlyn merely nodded her head in agreement and let out another yawn. Slowly she stood up and stretched then proceeded to make her way upstairs to her bedroom. Kelti quickly followed along with their happy pups, Rocco the Cardigan Welsh Corgi and Chewie the Havanese. Chewie trotted down the long hallway to Scotlyn's room with Scotlyn in tow and hopped onto her bed sprawling out right smack dab in the middle. Scotlyn couldn't help, but giggle.

"You're such a silly pup," she told him. Chewie barked then rolled over on to his stomach and scooted down to the end of the bed. He then gave her a look that said, "I like the middle of the bed and you ruin it for me by making me sleep at the end."

"Thanks for scooting down. You're such a gentleman, Chews," she said all the while scratching behind his ears. Scotlyn kissed Chewie and he returned the favor by licking her face.

"Goodnight, Chewie," she yawned before crawling into bed and burying herself in her blankets.

As excited as Scotlyn was about her trip she knew she needed to get some serious sleep before hitting the road at 5 o'clock in the morning. She rolled over onto her stomach and snuggled into her pillow as she tried her best to drift off to dreamland. Before Scotlyn knew it, it was 4 a.m. Her alarm clocked blared, but she snapped the switch to off so she could sleep. Not fifteen minutes after she shut off her alarm, Mykelti comes running into the room and jumps on top of her.

"Scotlyn? Scotlyn, come on. You gotta get up, we need to get ready to leave so we can be a Bridget's on time," Mykelti whined trying her best to get her sister up and going.

"Alright. Alright. I'm up. I'm up. Would go start the shower for me please?" Scotlyn mumbled from under her pillow.

"Sure thing. I'll get your coffee ready too. Come on, Chewie. Let's go eat and let mommy wake up," Kelti said turning to the pooch while patting her thigh.

Once Mykelti and Chewie were out of her room, Scotlyn slowly sat up rubbing her eyes and grumbling. She was not a morning person by any means especially when it was still dark outside. She preferred sleeping in until at least 11 sometimes even noon. A little unsteadily, she made her way to the bathroom that she shared with Mykelti. She closed the door behind her, quickly removed her tank top, shorts and underwear and stepped into the hot shower. Scotlyn allowed the water to run over her body for a few minutes to help her wake up before shampooing and conditioning her hair and washing her body. When she finished, she shut the water off, stepped out and grabbed her towel off the counter quickly wrapping it around her. Not wanting to waste any more time than she already had, Scotlyn made a hasty retreat to her bedroom. She walked over to her dresser next to her closet door and pulled out a green bra and the matching underwear that came with it. She then went into her closet to grab a coral color tank top and a pair of light denim shorts.

Once she was dressed, Scotlyn brushed out her long, honey blonde hair then swept it up into a messy bun. She then sat down at her vanity to put her gold stud earrings in the three holes in each of her earlobes, adjusted the tightness of the industrial bar on her right ear, swapped out her pink bellybutton ring for a gold one and changed her tongue ring. After all her earrings were in, Scotlyn put on some concealer to hide her tired eyes, black eyeliner and some mascara.

"Scotlyn, are you almost ready?" she heard Kelti call.

"Be right down." Scotlyn hollered.

Quickly Scotlyn threw some earrings in her makeup bag , threw the makeup bag into her purse, snatched up her duffle bags and sprinted down the hallway and the stairs to the kitchen where Kelti greeted her with a cup of coffee.

"All set?" Scotlyn asked Mykelti.

"Yep. Dad woke up briefly to say goodbye, but then went back to bed. I told him we would call him when we got to the beach house," Kelti replied.

"OK. Let's get going then. Bye Chewie. Bye Rocco," Scotlyn called over her shoulder as she and Mykelti walked out the door.

Scotlyn tossed her duffle bags and Mykelti's bags into the back seat of Mykelti's Chevy Trailblazer. Kelti handed her keys to Scotlyn then proceeded to climb into the passenger seat. Scotlyn started the car and whipped out of the drive way as Kelti turned on the radio.

"It's two bare feet on the dashboard. Young love and an old Ford. Cheap shades and a tattoo and a yoo-hoo bottle rolling on the floor board. Perfect song on the radio. Sing along 'cause it's one we know. It's a smile. It's a kiss. It's a sip of wine. It's summertime," Kenny Chesney's voice seeped through the speakers. What a perfect song to kick off their summer adventure.


End file.
